


Forever and ever and ever

by liggytheauthoress



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kili sighed and shifted so that his head was pillowed on Fili’s lap. “Well...when we were at the weddin’, I told Mum that I was gonna marry you when we’re all grown up, and she...she said that we can’t get married. Cuz we’re brothers.” He looked up forlornly, looking all the world like a lost puppy. “S’that true, Fee? Cuz I wanna marry you, real bad. It’s not true, is it?”</p>
<p>Kili is distressed to find out that he's not allowed to marry his brother. Fili thinks he might have a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and ever and ever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of mindless fluff that I wrote for my significant other. Slightly higher quality than the summary - slightly.

When Fili was a little over the age of eleven, his family attended the wedding of his second cousin once removed (or something like that, he wasn’t sure what). It was incredibly dull, lots of standing and talking and grown up stuff, and he and Kili had to just sit there and be quiet and well-behaved, which was a state that didn’t come naturally to either of them.

Kili, oddly enough, seemed strangely fascinated by the ceremony. He sat on the edge of his seat, watching with intense scrutiny, biting at his lower lip the way he always did when he was concentrating hard on something. Fili could practically see the gears in his little brother’s head churning, and he had to wonder just what Kili had on his mind.

After the wedding, Dis went over to talk to the happy couple, dragging Kili along with her. Fili stayed in his seat, bored out of his mind, fidgeting and counting the minutes until he and his brother could get out of their fancy clothes and go play. Maybe they could go out into the woods and play hide-and-seek or orc attack.

He was so preoccupied with thinking about plans for the afternoon that he almost didn’t notice the thoroughly dejected look on Kili’s face when they left to go back home.

Fili did notice, though, and he made a mental note to ask Kili about it as soon as they were alone.

* * *

“Wanna go out and play?”

Kili shook his head. He was curled up in his bed, staring over the edge of the mattress at the floor and looking utterly miserable. “Not today, Fee.”

Fili’s brow furrowed. He perched on the edge of his brother’s bed, running a hand through Kili’s eternally disheveled hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’,” was the muttered reply.

“Uh-huh. Why don’t I believe you?” Fili tugged at Kili’s braid. “C’mon, you can tell me.”

Kili sighed and shifted so that his head was pillowed on Fili’s lap. “Well...when we were at the weddin’, I told Mum that I was gonna marry you when we’re all grown up, and she...she said that we can’t get married. Cuz we’re brothers.” He looked up forlornly, looking all the world like a lost puppy. “S’that true, Fee? Cuz I wanna marry you, real bad. It’s not true, is it?”

Fili would have loved to assure his little brother that no, it wasn’t true, but he knew better. He wished it wasn’t - he knew exactly how Kili felt. He was only eleven, but even at that age he knew that nobody would ever take the place of his brother. Sighing, Fili tugged Kili’s braid again and said, “Mum’s right, Kee. Brothers can’t get married to each other. There’s a rule against it or somethin’.”

Kili nodded, as though Fili had merely confirmed something he’d already known, and curled into Fili more. Fili hugged him and said, “But it’s not like we won’t be together forever, Kili. Honest. It’s always gonna be you and me, even if we can’t get married.”

“But I wanna get married!” Kili exclaimed. “Cuz that way you’d be mine and I’d be yours forever and nobody’d be able to do anything about it!” He was close to crying, Fili could hear it in his voice.

“Hey, hey, shh, it’s all right, Kee. You know I’m yours, nothing’ll ever change that,” Fili whispered, carding his fingers through Kili’s hair.

“S’not the same.” Kili sniffled, pressing his face into his brother’s tunic.

An idea struck Fili. “Tell you what. Someday, when I’m king, y’know what I’ll do? I’ll get rid of that stupid rule. Kings can do that. I’ll get rid of that rule and you and I can get married, just like that, and nobody’ll be able to stop us.”

Kili glanced up at him, eyes wide and hopeful. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Honest promise?”

“Honest promise.”

Kili appeared to consider this for a moment, before saying worriedly, “But...what if you meet somebody else before that happens, and you decide you wanna marry them instead?”

“That’s a dumb question to ask,” Fili told him, bending forward to touch noses with him. “Why would I wanna marry anyone else when I’ve got you?”

Kili shrugged. “I dunno...But what if it happens?”

Fili pondered that for a while. He knew he’d never find anyone else, he knew that, but Kili clearly still needed reassuring. After a bit, he said, “What if...what if we have a secret wedding? Right here, right now? We won’t tell anybody, but you’ll know and I’ll know.”

That made Kili perk right up. “Can we do that? Can we, Fee?”

“‘Course we can. We can do it today, if you’d like.”

Kili grinned at him in excitement, then turned pensive again. “We’re s’pposed to have rings or somethin’, where’re we gonna get those?”

Fili already had a solution for that. He excused himself before dashing into his room and rooting around in the drawer of his nightstand, finally finding what he’d been looking for. A pair of matching silver hair clasps, ones that he’d made himself (with Thorin’s help), with his and Kili’s name on them. He’d been planning on waiting until Kili’s birthday to give him his, but this was better.

When he got back to Kili’s room, the six year-old was practically bouncing off the walls. His face lit up when Fili held out the hair clasps. “These’re better than rings!” he said, reaching for the one with his name on it and pouting when Fili pulled his hand out of reach.

“We’re supposed to give them to each other,” he reminded his little brother, handing him the clasp that said Fili on it.

“Oh yeah.” Kili looked down at the clasp in his hands like it was the most precious treasure in all the world - and to him, Fili supposed, it was. “Who goes first?”

“I will.” Fili sat down beside his brother and grasped his hand. “Kili, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?”

In a voice barely above a whisper, with eyes wide as dinner plates, Kili answered solemnly, “Yes, I will.”

Fili grinned and reached around, fastening the clasp in his brother’s hair. Kili looked ready to burst out of his skin as he took a deep breath and said, “Fee, you’re the bestest brother in the world and I love you more than I love Mum and Uncle Thorin and everything else put together, and I wanna be with you forever and ever and ever.” He paused, looking unsure of himself, as thought he was scared Fili might say no. “Will you marry me, Fee?”

Fili smiled and pressed his forehead to Kili’s. “Yes, Kili. I will.”

Kili’s face broke into the biggest grin Fili had ever seen. He impatiently gestured for Fili to turn around so he could receive his hair clasp, and Fili felt his little brother’s hands shaking as he fastened it. It was lopsided and uneven, Fili could tell that without having to look, but he didn’t care.

“Aren’t we s’pposed to kiss or somethin’ now?” Kili asked when he’d finished.

“I think so.” Fili leaned forward and pecked Kili on the lips. “There. Now we’re married.”

Kili promptly threw his arms around Fili’s neck and hugged him as tightly as could, saying, “And now we’re gonna be together forever and ever and ever?”

“Yes, Kee. Forever and ever and ever.”


End file.
